


it's a sign of the times

by millenialnewt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenialnewt/pseuds/millenialnewt
Summary: The brown haired boy stared up at the red sky with a peaceful smile.





	it's a sign of the times

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably listen to Sign of the Times by Harry Styles while reading this. I listened to it on repeat while writing this and yeah it's basically inspired by it.

The brown haired boy stared up at the red sky with a peaceful smile. 

 

He took a long drag of his cigarette before crushing it on the hood of the car. 

 

"Welcome to the final show," he licked his lips, exhaling smoke. 

 

The green haired boy glanced at him, tears in his eyes. 

 

"Don't say that."

 

His voice cracked. 

 

He only got a sad smile in return. 

 

"We gotta get away from here."

 

"Not like this," the brown haired boy shook his head. 

 

"We need to stop running, Josh. They're gonna get us either way. It's okay. It's a sign," he smiled and squeezed the boy's thigh reassuringly. 

 

"Tyler, I don't-"

 

"Stop your crying, angel. We'll meet again. Far, far away. Promise."

 

The green haired boy took a shuddering breath. 

 

He straightened his suit, sliding off the hood of the car and pulling the brown haired boy with him. 

 

He gripped his hand tightly. 

 

"I don't want this to end."

 

A smile. 

 

The brown haired boy leaned in, connecting their lips. 

 

The voices got louder, closer. 

 

"We gotta get aw-"

 

Two gunshots. 

 

Silence.


End file.
